In previously known modules of this type, metal strips or electrical lines usually connect the individual capacitors to one another electrically. The capacitor sleeves to be connected in this manner are either individually housed or insulated from one another by (in most cases) complex devices such as fastening plates, racks or drawers and mechanically attached to the outside housing and/or sealed with a sealing compound. Because the double-layered capacitors have different heights based on manufacturing tolerances and also have different expansion properties as temperatures change, mechanical tensions arise in the module constructed in this manner which damage the electrical properties of the overall module or which could even lead to the failure of the module. If one capacitor in such a module fails, the damaged capacitor cannot be replaced.